


Click. Click. Click.

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [17]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furia can be aggressive in bed. She likes to keep the score even or tipped in her favor. As such Troy enjoys occasionally finding a way to indulge in teasing her. This is one such time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click. Click. Click.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with writer's block lately and Kakumei sent me some striking inspirational ideas, which spawn this. Enjoy! [NSFW--totally plotless smut bunny] That being said, it was great to be able to write something again.

Click. Click. Click.

That sound followed the sharp rasp of the cuffs. Troy pressed his thumb against the metal lightly to make those individual sounds on her second wrist before he shifted down beside Furia. When the backs of his fingers grazed her cheek, she turned into the touch.

"You're sure?" he asked quietly, like he did every time she let him do this. She did it to, always making sure that he was still good with the idea even after having agreed in the first place.

She smiled at him, a hastily few nods reassuring him. "I'm fine."

"Good." He pressed a warm lingering kiss against her mouth, toying with her bottom lip as he did so.

"And I know where the key is this time," she teased, awkwardly trying to shake her wrist at him.

"Indeed," he said in a husky voice that she could feel course through her. Of course his hand skimming up her side helped intensify the tingling sensation that worked its way down her spine. Furia knew part of the effectiveness of those, thus far innocuous actions were the fact that she wasn't going anywhere. Even her usual methods of retaliation were unavailable.

As his thumb swept the curve of the bottom of her breast as his hand continued upward, she bit her bottom lip. That soft touch glided along her arm. Troy bent and flicked his tongue against her top lip which made her release the bottom one. His kiss started slow--soft and light, like the way his hand moved over her arm. His thumb made small circles at the inside of her elbow as his body shifted. His warm flesh seared hers. With one leg resting between hers, Troy shifted his hips gently.

When she tried to reply by shifting her leg over his hip to angle herself against that delicious grind, a metallic clang rang out. He smiled down at her, his thumb tracing Furia's hairline as his eyes studied hers. "Forgot already?" he asked unable to keep the hint of glee out of his voice.

"A little," Furia replied, pouting just a little.

Bradshaw tilted his head and watched the movement of his hand travel down her arm. His attention to it, drew her own so when his mouth pressed beneath her ear it surprised her. The gasp faded into a moan deep in her throat, just barely audible in the silence. That distracting hand shifted over her shoulder, rubbing there over her shoulder then down her chest a bit--but never as far as she wanted really--then back upwards again while he kissed and sucked gently at her neck.

The friction of his leg, merely enough to tease, served to help Troy's purpose. Though honestly her lover didn't have to put all the much effort into turning her on, he could manage that with a look, a suggestive grumble in her ear, just that perfect touch that reminded her of what she meant to him. 

His eyes met hers as he leaned over her. The backs of his fingers glided down her sternum between her breasts before falling away on the slope of her rib cage. It raised gooseflesh over the skin of her chest, causing her nipples to tighten delightfully; a sight which caused a hit of a smile to curve his lips. His eyes dropping to her breasts caused the muscles of her chest to flex in anticipation, though a part of her knew he wasn't about to touch her there.

Furia let loose a needy sigh as he pushed his body off of the mattress and her. His thigh still there between her legs as a temptation that she could not seize. His hands pressed over her hips as she rolled them futilely once more. But it did garner another little pleased grin from him. Troy sat back on his heels, straddling just one of her legs. Her eyes skimmed the body she knew so well. Her gaze, greedy and lingering, started between his legs where she admired the sign of his own arousal. Her eyes followed the dizzying pattern of the Celtic cross on his forearm, the fat and curvy Shamrock on his shoulder, and as his left hand moved over her belly in a smooth line toward her neck, her eyes locked on the small tattoo there. His hand shifted behind her neck, tipping her head back to expose her throat.

His mouth closed there over her voice box as she hummed with desire, as if the coiling excitement in her body sought to escape in that location. His tongue pressed against her neck there, savoring the feeling of the rumble as well as the sound. The way his body managed to hover over her was infuriating, tinting the sound with a hint of a whine as his mouth moved languidly over that one point. Furia's hands tightened around the anchor above her head that held her cuffs. She bent her head back a little more trying to press her neck against that one delicious point of contact.

Her breathing was heavier when he pulled away, that loving gaze meeting her eyes as his thumb traced her bottom lip. She lunged for it, so to speak at least, her mouth darting forward. He let her nip the pad of his thumb, but when her tongue swiped against it, Troy drew it over the plump swell of her bottom lip before withdrawing again. Dragging his hands down the center of her body, he made a paying motion until he reached her pubic bone, then they pressed to her hips.

"Troy," she mumbled.

"Mmm?" he said, eyes rising from the gentle circular movements his fingers made over her belly.

"You're such a tease."

His smirk bore a hint of sweetness. "I did learn from the best." His mouth pressed against the curve of her ribs, the delicious tickle of his hair brushed just to the side of her breast and made her body tighten again. Another pressed to the base of her sternum with the same teasing result, then to the other side of her ribs. His kisses wandered over her belly, then he pressed one just above her mound. The hair of his goatee teasing sensitive skin, but it was the heat of his mouth, the wetness of his tongue that hips shifting wantonly.

But rather than give in, Troy dragged his tongue up her stomach to an invisible point between her breasts that he flicked his tongue against before kissing with a wantonness that seemed out of place for the location. Even so, it had her arching into the attention. With a sigh, Furia let her head drop to the side. When she noticed the way he gripped the sheets, she couldn't help but smile. Her distraction meant that when his mouth did close over one pebbled nipple she moaned louder that she might have.  She watched his slow attention--the swirl of his tongue, the pull of his teeth. Then his warm gaze met hers as he dragged the flat of his tongue over her flesh. This time when she grabbed the anchor, she pulled futilely when his mouth closed over the taut bit of flesh drawing another moan as she arched into his mouth.

"Cielito," she cooed, blinking down at him. He leaned up, his breath teasing her moist skin mercilessly. "Besame."

His mouth rounded, blowing deliberately over her nipple, as he watched her gasp. His smile widened.

"Pícaro tortuoso," Furia grumbled at him.

His mouth pressed to the curve of her ribs, making her whimper at him again.

"You forgot the magic word," he whispered against her skin, his goatee teasing her skin there.

"Por favor, amor de mi vida," she purred, staring at him.

He rubbed his chin against her for a moment. "Trying to win me over with sweet compliments and that devilishly sexy trill, huh?"

Furia smirked and tipped her head at him. Though she didn't answer, he still complied. He loomed over her a moment, before his lips brushed hers softly--once, twice, three times--then he retreated again. Leaning over her, he studied her shocked face. His index finger drew gentle circles around her breast that shrank gradually through never touched the darker shade of her areola. The teasing touches, tempered with firmer touches elsewhere, let her breathing heavy and her need pulsing through her body vibrantly.

As his mouth and hands teased at her inner thigh, his breath skimming across her aroused flesh, Furia shifted wantonly. Little moans peppered with the occasional needy whisper, until she finally spoke up again.

"Troy."

His name came out a mix of moan and desire-laden command.

Again he answered her with that lazy humming reply. "Mmm?"

"Please," she whispered, locking eyes with him.

"Please?" he asked. "Please what?"

Furia blinked at him, knowing him well enough to know that was not the end of the questions.

His teeth sank into her thigh. Then his tongue soothed against the infraction that brought a hiss to her lips. The whiskers on his chin rubbed over her thigh as he watched her. "What do you want, my love? This?" he asked, letting the backs of his fingers rub over her gently with just enough pressure to tint her groan with a note of desperation. He watched her body calm again, then said, "Or this?"

Troy blew against her moist flesh before unceremoniously closing his mouth over her clit and licking it firmly.

Furia pressed her shoulders into the bed as her hips rose toward his mouth. Her moan echoed in her own ears as Troy grabbed her hip and repeated the slow greedy movement. When she sucked in a quick breath, she heard the pleased grumble emanating from his chest as his mouth teased out her pleasure. He looked up at her, a soft crinkle at the corner of his eyes before she felt his tongue plunge into her. Her hands jerked first, itching to dive into his hair, as an afterthought she again sought to wrap her leg around him. The futility of her attempts and the pleasure building from his had her growling in no time.

"Tell me," he commanded just before pressing his tongue against her clit again.

Furia's head swam. His words got lost in the haze of lust for a moment before the words tumbled from her lips. "Hazme el amor," she murmured breathlessly.

Furia wasn't sure whether he actually knew what she said or if he guessed it by her tone, but he shifted with haste, loosening the Velcro straps on her ankles and freeing her feet. He pulled her legs around his waist as his body covered hers. Their lips met in a feverish kiss. Furia gasped into his mouth as he slipped into her. Troy held her to him tightly, one hand at the small of her back as their hips rocked together. His other hand cradled her head.

She kissed him wantonly, indulging in the little gesture that had been withheld from her until that point. When his tongue swept into her mouth, she sucked at it gently. She had been close when they started, his thorough attentions bringing her to the edge. The feel of him inside her, his hips grinding against hers in that mind numbing manner left her panting in his mouth.

"Troy," she crooned softly part in warning, part in declaration.

He responded with at smooth powerful thrust into her, his gaze locked on hers as her thighs quivered around his hips. Her incoherent, wordless cry mixed with his own deep groan as she carried him with her into bliss.  Furia could feel her pulse in every inch of her body, that little electric bite teasing at her nerves. Her smile widened when she felt Troy throb inside her. Without a word his mouth was on hers, and though she couldn't hug him against her properly, Furia kicked her leg over his hip, flexing it to bring at least a bit of him closer as they kissed languidly, relaxing into the afterglow.


End file.
